My Girl- 10K ZNation
by holwol15
Summary: 10K runs into someone during a misson. Who knew something so small could make such a big impact?
1. Chapter 1

Warren woke up with a start. Something wasn't right. She'd been able to sense these things for a while now, especially since her husband died. She lifted herself from the hard bed and grabbed her gun. She stayed as quiet as she could whilst proceeding to tip-toe out the room. Where are the others? She reached the hallway of the abandoned house, and stood dead still as she heard light footsteps coming from the other room. She used her gun to slowly push the door open and winced when it made a loud, long creak. The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. Until they were right next to her- she jumped out her hiding spot and threw her gun tip right at the victim. "WARREN! ITS JUST ME! Chill.."

She lowered her gun, "10K! You scared the actual crap out of me! Never do that again EVER!" She playfully hit his shoulder. "Ow! You made me drop my glass." She looked down at the ring of shattered glass surrounding her feet. "Whatever, go wake up the others and tell them it's time to go."

"Why, what's going on?"

As if by coincidence, the groans and mumbles from nearby Z's got louder. "Oh."

"Puppies and kittens." She smirked.

A few hours later...

Warren and her group were now a few miles ahead of their last resort. 10K was hot and tired from walking so much. As he wiped a drip of sweat from his forehead he choked, "Where exactly are we going, Warren?"

Warren rolled her eyes at him. "You know where we're going. For the tenth time, we are going to the Dubstep Platform, where Cassandra will be waiting to give us Citizen Z's co ordinates. So we can find, you know, THE CURE??"

Doc laid his hand on 10K's shoulder. "It'll be okay kid. Won't be long."

"Thanks man."

Addison overheard the conversation and chirped in,

"10K is right, Warren. We should probably find some shelter soon before it gets too dark."

She whipped her head around so quick it made them all take a step back. "Do you all want to find the serum or not?"

"Yeah but-"

"THEN I SUGGEST YOU KEEP WALKING."

She yelled. 10K tried to walk again but as soon as he did, his legs buckled and he collapsed. Doc immediately ran to his side to make sure he was okay. "You good, kid?" He asked.

The jet-black haired boy looked mercifully up at their leader with big blue eyes.

"-sigh- fine. We'll look for shelter." Warren finally agreed. "Yes!" Mack muttered.

"Look, I think I can see some sort of shack just over that hill." Addy pointed out.

"That's where we'll be going then." huffed Warren.

Doc and Mack heaved 10k's arms over their shoulders to help him get up and walk. He was so worn out he was on there verge of passing out from dehydration too. Doc noticed and yelled,

"Hey, is there any water left?"

"We used the last of it. Why?"

"For 10K. He's not well."

"We'll be there before you know it dude."

He forced a weak smile as he continued to stumble along the dusty road.

About 20 minutes later..

Finally the group arrived at the small wooden shack. By now, it was pouring down rain pretty hard and almost pitch black. "It looks bigger in person." Addy commented. "Yeah well it'll do for us."

Warren opened the door revealing the dirty mucky inside. Doc and Mack walked over to the bench and placed 10K down on it. "We'll find you something to drink," said Mack. "Just rest for now." He half-smiled. 10k looked up for the first time in an hour and whispered, "Thanks." His throat was scratchy from no water, and his whole body felt limp. He used his satchel as a pillow and finally lied down on the hard bench. Meanwhile, Doc joined Murphy outside.

"Poor kid."

"What happened to him?"

"Did you not hear? Had to mercy his own father. He has no family left."

"Oh."

"I know. I'm the same, so I think of him as my son so at least then we can both pretend."

"Here, I think I have an empty water bottle leftover in my bag. Use the rain to fill it."

"Finally! Will do."

Meanwhile, 10K began to drift off into a world of his own.

His dad was tied up on the ground, bite mark on his neck. "You have to son."

"But... I can't!"

"Please. For me."

"I don't want to. You're my dad."

"I know. But I don't think either of us want me to become one of those-those creatures! Please, just promise me." His dad lifted the gun up so 10K could reach it. "Promise. Me." A tear fell from the boys face. "I promise." He cried. The noirette watched his fathers whole face relax, then the pupils of his eyes slowly go white and red. "..dad?"

His skin started wrinkling and peeling off, some hair fell out. "Dad??" The thing lied still for a few moments. 10K breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he wouldn't have to murder his last piece of family.

But nope, suddenly the now-Z sat up straight and looked the kid dead in the eyes before attempting to escape the knots and chains. He tried to find some source of life in the Z's eyes, but it was just pure evil. He knew what the right thing to do was. He slowly brought up the gun to the struggling zombies forehead, said his prayers, and BANG. That was the last memory he had of his dad.

"10K? 10K!" He woke up with a start. Mack had been calling his name for the past 5 minutes.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah man I'm fine."

"Here, I got you some water."

Mack handed the water bottle to 10K. He instantly necked half the bottle down with a refreshed sigh afterwards. He screwed the lid back on, deciding it would be a good idea to save some for later. He turned around and strolled into the other room where he found Warren and Addison talking. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he did he heard her mention how they had no food left. He walked over and offered to help. "I can go out and find some if you want."

"Really? That would be so helpful."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? It lashing down out there. Could be dangerous."

"It's just a bit of rain. I'll be fine."He laughed.

"Okay. Take my gun." Warren handed him a fully loaded Olympia. "Sweet." He mumbled before heading out.

Thank you for reading chapter one! The mystery girl appears in the next chapter, (I'm trying to keep her name a secret for now) xx

Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

The noirette trudged through the woods, soaked from the rain and thunder. He was searching for some sort of nourishment, whether it be a pig or some berries. But when you're in the zombie apocalypse, that's extremely hard. It was around 2 am by now but he wasn't too tired as he had been napping beforehand. Plus, the time never matters at this point in the world. He thought to himself where there would most likely be some food, and remembered that he saw a bush of brambles earlier on. He picked up his pace and headed north where he swore they were. He began jogging and about two minutes later, he heard some wails and groaning followed by himself being tackled to the muddy, wet ground.

He landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to get up but the creature was holding him down. "Get OFF of me!" He struggled, still trying to find his breath. He managed to turn around and lye on his back but instead came face to face with the bulky Z. He used the Olympia to stop the creature from biting him and finally pushed him off his chest.

He immediately got to his feet, positioned his gun and shot him in between the eyes with a loud bang.

He smiled and privately applauded himself for not dying. But he celebrated a little too early because his gunshot had attracted at least 5 more rotten beasts.

He got into a fighting stance ready to battle, but suddenly a sharp red arrow came flying out of nowhere, hitting one of the Z's in the side of the head. All the zombies reacted to this by turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction towards where he arrow came from. He was going to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard a small scream. He usually wouldn't go after where it came from, but seeing as whoever it was helped him, he may aswell return the favour. He chased after the zombies shooting them down, but instantaneously ran out of bullets.

"Damn it Roberta." He muttered.

He threw the gun to the ground and looked around for any source of weapon. He spotted a large hunk of wood in the shape of a sword and picked it up. He tried his best to fight them off with the salvaged item he had. For the most part it worked, kind of. He still had no idea who it was he was saving but just wanted to get it over with so he could continue his mission. There was only one left and he was a few meters away so he simply threw the sharpened part of the wood straight at the Z's head, ending him. "Finally." He muttered. He proceeded down his trail once again, but when he turned the corner around a tree, he came across a girl around his age being cornered into a wall by an infected wolf. The grey hound was about to pounce, he had to act soon.

"HEY! GET OFF HER!!" He screamed. He bolted over and slit the wolfs throat from behind using his pocket knife. The blood squirted all over the place, including the girl and 10K's face. Her chocolate brown eyes were still wide with fear and shaking from the cold and rain. 10K took one look at her and was somewhat surprised at how good she looked, considering she was soaking from the rain, covered in wolves blood and 2 years into the apocalypse.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm good." She muttered. She looked up at him with with brown eyes. Her golden blonde hair swaying in the wind. 10K noticed she was shivering from the cold so he acted on instinct and removed his jacket then wrapped it around her.

"Take this."

She accepted his jacket and put her arms through it.

"Thanks." She half-smiled.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"...I'm actually looking for my brother. You haven't seen him have you?" She seemed slightly shy.

"Nah I haven't seen anyone apart from zombies. Sorry."

"Great." She mumbled sarcastically. He instantly felt bad as he knew what it was like to lose a member of your family. He softened his voice and said,

"I'll help you look if you want."

Her face lit up, "Really? Thanks."

She was going to hug him but stopped herself. 10K didn't say anything but was mildly disappointed. He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Which ways have you looked so far?"

She took a moment to think before answering,

"I've pretty much covered it all except that way." She gestured to the way 10K was originally headed.

"Ah, thats handy."

They began walking through the woods, the rain had eased down by now. 10K watched her warm up with his jacket as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You have a name?" He adjusted his equipment.

"I don't do names. You know, with the apocalypse and all."

"Give me something to work with." He laughed. "Fine then. Call me Gem."

"Like the rock?"

"Yeah."

"You just make that up on the spot?"

"Yeah." She smirked.

"It suits you." She raised her eyebrow. He looked at her for a few seconds before getting interrupted.

"What about you?"

"10,000."

"That's not a name, that's a number."

"That's what everyone says. I go by 10K though."

"Why 10,000?"

"It's how many of Z's I'm gonna kill. I'm already at 3,567."

"Really? So only-"

"6,433 to go."

"Wow. How'd you do that?"

"I like to keep track."

"Fair enough. It suits you too. What are you planning on doing when you reach 10,000?"

"I dunno. Probably change it."

"Anything in mind?"

"Jeff. I like the name Jeff."

"Good to know," she glared at him for a second, "I think you should keep 10K."

"Maybe I will." He sniggered. A cold gust of wind blew past them, making Gem shiver. They continued down the path when suddenly a scream coarsed through the air.

"Jax!" She began running after the scream, knowing exactly who's it was, with 10K right behind her.

In the distance she could see a boy half-conscious on the hard ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

She kneeled down to his height and checked him for injuries. There was a huge cut on his side which was bleeding rapidly. She tried her best to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working, so 10K removed her hands.

"Here." He pulled a bandage out from his satchel and applied pressure to his wound.

The twelve year old winced at the pain.

Meanwhile Gem stood nearby teary-eyed. Jax slowly closed his eyes.

"Stay with me." 10K muttered. A few minutes passed but there was still no sign of him being alive.

"Is he..?" Gem cried.

10K placed two fingers to her brothers throat and felt for a pulse. "He's got no pulse."

"Do something!"

The dark haired boy let go of the wound and began performing CPR, starting with chest compressions.

"Keep a hold of that wound." He told Gem.

She nodded, kneeled down and pressed down on his bandage. 10K stopped pumping his heart and blew air into his mouth. He did this three times before performing chest compressions again, harder.

He felt again for a pulse but got none.

He did it all over again for about 5 minutes until Jax's eyes shot open and sat up coughing.

"Hey hey hey..." 10K helped him relax so he wouldn't hurt himself more. He turned to Gem who's mind was all over the place.

"Where the hell did you go??"

"I was just-"

"I had to leave the safe spot and look everywhere for you!"

"I was-"

Just before Jax thought she was going to explode, instead she hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"I dunno. My side really hurts."

He eyed down 10K. "Who's this?"

"He saved you. Be grateful."

Jax glared at 10K still not sure what to think about him. 10K awkwardly half-smiled in return.

Gem and 10K stood up but when Jax tried to, he fell back down from pure pain.

10,000 caught him right before he hit the ground.

"He's gonna need a doctor. Good thing I know someone."

"Really? Who?"

"He's back at mine. You can come if you want."

"I don't know. I don't know you."

"You know me enough." 10K loaded his gun.

Gem thought for a second and took a deep breath,

"Okay. But we won't stay long."

"Good. We should get going."

Gem and 10K helped Jax to walk all the way back to the shack.


	3. 3

DISCLAIMER- in some parts of the story, I've put the character name beside the speech so it's easier to tell who's speaking. For example: ( "What are you doing?" -Mack.)

10K opened the old door the shack revealing the others. Doc seen him and said, "Ay, look who's back!" As he proceeded forward they noticed he had company. "...and he's brought someone!"

Warren instantly came forward and pointed her gun in Gems face.

"Who are they?" She had a stern tone.

"Woah woah woah.. I just found them. Her brothers inquired."

She lowered her gun and ordered,

"Bring them in."

10K took Jax out of Gems arms and laid him on the bed where previously was.

"It's okay bud." He said softly. He reached for his satchel and took out his half empty water bottle, grateful he had saved some. He held the bottle and helped pour some into the boys mouth. Jax tried his best to keep it down, still in unbearable pain.

Doc came over with his mini first aid kit.

"What happened?" He asked.

10K removed his hand from Jax's side revealing the blood-soaked bandage.

"We found him like this."

Jax opened his eyes and choked,

"It was the men."

Both 10K and Doc glared at him.

"What men?"

The younger boy tried to speak but instead came out as a coughing fit. 10K grabbed his bottle and gave him some more water.

Gem came over and held her brothers hand. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked Doc.

"I'll do my best, I'm just trying to find out what happened. Something about men."

She glared at Jax.

"What men did this to you?"

"The men... they had needles. I tried to fight them off but then one of them stabbed me."

Doc exchanged confused looks with 10K.

"Needles?" He peered back at Jax. "Do you know what was in them? Did they inject you?"

He tried to think but shook his head.

"No. It was green but all I remember is getting speared then passing out."

Gem grabbed her machete and stood up angrily.

"I'm gonna find whoever did this and KILL THE-"

Warren held her back. "HEY HEY HEY! You don't wanna do this."

She fought out of Roberta's grasp and spat,

"Do you see what they did to my brother??"

"It's the apocalypse, it's just a cut-"

"They injected him with something!"

"We don't know that yet. He said they didn't inject him."

Gem slid her knife back into its slot as sat down, head in hands breathing hard.

Warren gave the team a look as to say 'stop staring' before putting her arm around Gem and whispering,

"I know it hurts. I know you want to help your brother, and that's fine! Because you love him and want to keep him safe. That's your responsibility as his older sister." Gem looked at her.

"But trust me, you do not want to do this."

A few seconds of silence went by before the blonde chuckled.

"That's the funny thing. He isn't really my brother. I found him 2 years back."

"Found him?"

"Yeah. Turns out he was being raised by wolves."

"For two years?"

"3. They brought him food and he gave them water. I didn't even know he could speak for 5 weeks..."

"That's what the apocalypse does to you."

She looked at Jax.

"I just hope he will be okay."

Meanwhile, Doc re focused on repairing the boy.

"So, how old are you?" He asked.

"13."

"13? And you've made it this far?"

"Em.. I guess."

He peeled off his bloody bandage and began cleaning the wound with water.

"You have any more family? Or is she it?"

"Just her, kind of. I don't really.. remember my old life too much."

10K chirped in, "So is you're sister seeing anybody or-"

"10K!" Doc rolled his eyes. "This kid."

"I feel fine now." Jax continued as Doc finished up.

"Fine? You just lost about a gallon of blood! You should get some rest."

He sighed and collapsed back into the table/bed.

10K gave him his black satchel as a pillow.

Warren and the others huddled up for a pep talk.

"What's the plan?" -Addy.

"The plan was to go to Dubstep tomorrow morning, but first we gotta do something about these

two." -Warren

"Like what?" -Addy

"We can just leave while they're sleeping." -Warren

"Hold on, what?" 10K interrupted.

Warren ignored him and continued,

"She's right. We can't just bring someone we don't know. We're all aware of how that went down last time."

"Can we talk about this?" He asked again.

Warren turned to look at him.

"What's there to talk about?"

"We can't just leave them. He's hurt."

Murphy spat at him, "Just because you want to stay here with you're girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." He growled.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

-Addy

"How am I making it difficult?" -10K

"Not you, him!" Addy gestured towards the blue man.

"Oh so this is my fault? He's the one always waving his gun around shooting everything in sight."

"Ah just shut up Murphy." -Mack

"Yeah and that's also the reason you're alive." -10K

Murphy felt his blood boiling inside him.

"Just be glad we picked you up in the first place."

"Just be glad I saved your ass yesterday."

Murphy pounced over the table ready to tackle the black haired boy but was held back by Mack and Doc. "ENOUGH! Stop acting like children and get your SHIIT together!!" -Warren.

Murphy and 10K exchanged dirty looks before cursing under their breath. "Look, we've gotta leave. And whether you like it or not 10K, they are not coming with us."

"Why not??" He slightly raised his voice.

"We don't have the supplies! I sent you out for food and instead you came back with more problems."

A voice from behind them interrupted,

"You guys need food?" It was Gem.

"It's not your problem." -Warren

"We have some." She unzipped Jax's bag revealing at least 2 weeks worth of food.

Warren raised her eyebrow. "I mean.. maybe we can come to some arrangement."

10K hid his smile before giving Murphy a look as to say "fuck you".

Murphy came right up into his face and whispered,

"When I get the chance, I will kill you."

10K laughed and said, "If you say so."


End file.
